


Locktober

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Gabriel decides he and Dean should take the Locktober challenge.





	Locktober

It all started on the last day of September.  Gabriel had come to visit, and oh he was excited to be there.  Dean lost count of the number of times they’d made each other come that day, but now he wished desperately he could relive every single one of them.

If he had known what Gabriel had in mind, he would have used his boyfriendly wiles to convince the angel he was crazy, there was no way they should ever…

But when Dean woke up on October 1, it was already too late.

Usually when Gabriel slept over, it was because he was looking for morning sex before he’d leave. Dean woke slowly that morning, stretching and reaching out for the angel next to him.  He nuzzled into Gabriel’s hair, breathing in all that was his chocolate scented boyfriend.  Maybe he smelled like chocolate because of the chocolate sauce they’d used the night before, but Dean thought he always smelled like chocolate.

Gabriel had just begun to wake up, making Dean press closer into Gabriel’s soft body, when…

“What?” Dean grumbled, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his nether regions.  Gabriel huffed a small laugh, obviously knowing something that Dean didn’t know.  Dean pulled up the sheet, allowing himself the view down the front of his body.  “What the hell, Gabe?!” Dean exclaimed, sitting up and throwing the sheets off the bed.

There was a locked, silver cock cage on his dick and balls, effectively keeping Dean from getting hard, as he was prone to do in the mornings, or in the afternoons, or hell, anytime he was with Gabriel or had any thoughts of the angel in general.

Gabriel sat up next to Dean, brought from his tired bleariness by Dean’s angry exclamation.  “Good morning to you too, sweet stuff,” Gabriel said cheerfully, kissing Dean on the cheek with a wet smack.

Dean was not in the mood for Gabriel’s flirty attitude, especially with his dick uncomfortably locked up in a cage.  “Gabriel, take this off of me now,” Dean growled, his fingers picking at the edges of the cage.

Dean felt, rather than saw, Gabriel’s head shake no.  “Oh, Dean, don’t worry.  I’ve got a matching one, too!”

Gabriel turned his body so that Dean could see that yes, in fact, Gabriel was wearing the exact same cock cage as he’d put on Dean in his sleep.  Dean’s fingers went out to touch the cool metal against Gabriel’s skin, confused eyes looking back and forth between them before meeting Gabriel’s eyes again.

“But, why?” Dean asked, sounding like a wounded puppy begging for a treat.

Gabriel grabbed Dean’s hands, winding their fingers together and placing a few kisses on Dean’s fingertips. “I thought we’d try something, Dean-o,” Gabriel said softly, kissing his hand again.  “I heard some people discussing it at the shop where I got these,” he motioned toward the cock cages, “and I thought it might be fun and challenging.”

“Challenging?” Dean asked with a crooked eyebrow, wondering what in the hell Gabriel was about to challenge them to.

“Locktober,” Gabriel said, a smile on his face.

It took Dean a minute to compute the one word explanation, but once he did he was pulling away and tugging at the cage again.  “Locktober, as in Locked for all of October?” Dean asked, fingers beginning to hurt himself as he tried to pry the cage off.

Gabriel’s hands took Dean’s away from the cage and held them tightly so that Dean couldn’t hurt himself. “We can do it, together.  I thought this would be good for us, Dean,” Gabriel’s voice was soft now.  “Much of what we do together as a couple is physical, so I’m hoping that this month we can spend time together doing other things.”

Dean’s annoyance ebbed, Gabriel’s explanation going straight to his heartstrings.  “Oh,” he replied, cheeks red at Gabriel’s thoughtfulness.  “I guess we can try it, then.”

Dean looked back down at his locked up dick, hoping that he wouldn’t let his boyfriend down.  Gabriel was right – much of what they did was physical, and they really should spend time together doing other, more intimate and personal things as well.

The month was difficult. While yes, Dean and Gabriel spent time together and enjoyed each other’s company going on dates and having dinner and just spending time together in general, there were a countless number of times when Dean’s dick throbbed in the cage, aching to get free.

October 30th, nearly the whole month past them, was one of those days.  “One more day, one more day,” was Dean’s mantra as he showered that morning, gingerly washing around the cage and his body.  An image of Gabriel showering with him, naked and glistening, had popped up in his mind, making his cock press against its constraints.

Apparently, his thoughts were a bit too strong, because Gabriel appeared in the bathroom moments later. “Dean, are you okay?  I heard your distress…”

Dean gasped, ache deepening between his legs.  “I’m – unf. I’m fine, Gabe, just…”

Gabriel opened the curtain enough to stick his head inside, wanting to see Dean instead of just hear him. He immediately saw the uncomfortable pain on Dean’s face and all resolve crumbled, joining Dean in the shower as quickly as he could snap his clothes from his body.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Gabriel asked, worried.

Dean shook his head, unwilling to let Gabriel know that he was a failure at Locktober.  Although Dean’s words weren’t telling Gabriel, however, apparently his thoughts were too strong for the angel to ignore.

“Oh,” Gabriel said easily, snapping his fingers to make Dean’s cage disappear.  Almost immediately his cock grew to its full, hardened length, precome dripping from the tip as soon as the water washed over it.  

“Fuck…” Dean groaned, all tension and tightness from the month leaving his body as his dick was hard for the first time in thirty days.

“Dean, you should have told me,” Gabriel said, reaching out to trail a hand down Dean’s chest.  “If I’d known how miserable you were…” Gabriel’s hand was moving down Dean’s stomach now, “I would have taken that off weeks ago…”

Gabriel’s fingers threaded through the coarse hairs at the base of Dean’s dick before wrapping around the hard member, squeezing gently.  One squeeze, that’s all it took for Dean to come, ropes of white mess covering the shower wall in front of him.  It was more come than he’d ever seen before, the build-up of the past four weeks overwhelming his senses.  Dean slumped against Gabriel, letting the angel hold him up.  Carefully, Gabriel cleaned Dean off before turning the shower off, grabbing a plush towel to wrap the human up.

Dean’s eyes were closing quickly, the intensity of his orgasm exhausting him.  Gabriel flew them to Dean’s room, getting them into bed without even pulling on underwear.  

Once Dean woke up, he and Gabriel would have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
